spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Vengirem
Czołem Wikianie! Dzisiaj kolejna sobota – nie wiem, jak u Was, ale u mnie całkiem słoneczna. A wraz z sobotą nadchodzi kolejny wywiad. Tym razem, jak zapowiedział Wedkarski tydzień temu, będziecie mieli okazję poznać Vengira, administratora My Little Pony Wiki. Często go można zobaczyć także w ostatnich zmianach na Centrum Społeczności, gdzie doradza w sprawach technicznych, dlatego jestem przekonany o tym, że na pewno go kojarzycie. Ten wywiad odbędzie się w starszej formie, jednakże jako redaktor Wikianina od kuchni, mogę zapewnić, że kolejne już będą luźną rozmową pomiędzy redaktorem a osobą, która udziela wywiadu. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/e/e2/5288784.png/150px-5288784.png.jpg Życzę przyjemnego czytania i dzielenie się opiniami w komentarzach! ---- ;Powiedz coś o sobie... Kim jesteś? Jakie są Twoje codzienne zajęcia? Jestem studentem, a w tej chwili zajmuje się leniuchowaniem. ;Czy masz jakieś zainteresowania? Jeśli tak, opowiedz nam o nich. Aktualnie moją uwagę pochłaniają głównie My Little Pony i świat Warcrafta, ale co jakiś czas to się zmienia, bo nie znoszę nudy. Jeszcze nie tak dawno na przykład w kręgu moich zainteresowań znajdował się świat Warhammera 40,000, a tej jesieni planuję wrócić do GTA. ;Dlaczego wybrałeś taką nazwę użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś dla Ciebie znaczą? To dość ciekawa historia. Gdy po raz pierwszy zaczynałem grę w World of Warcraft (na prywatnym serwerze), do gustu przypadł mi Tauren – taka minotauropodobna rasa. Gdy myślałem nad nazwą dla postaci, wymyśliłem Vengira, bo uznałem, że taka nazwa będzie pasowała dla niej. Gdy, już grając, poznałem nieco głębiej kulturę taureńską, okazało się, że może nie do końca to był trafiony wybór, ale nick tak bardzo mi się spodobał, że zacząłem go używać wszędzie, gdzie się da. Avatary początkowo zmieniałem co jakiś czas, choć niezbyt często. Początkowo dobierałem je tak, aby w miarę się wyróżniać na tle innych użytkowników w komentarzach – krótko mówiąc, miałem raczej praktyczny stosunek do nich. Z okazji mojej pierwszej rocznicy wstąpienia do fandomu MLP, Catkitty (wówczas znany jako DJ Mateooshka) zrobił dla mnie pewien obrazek. Troszkę go przerobiłem (w końcu nie mogłem mieć w avatarze napisu „Hańba DJ-owi Mateooshce”) i ustawiłem jako avatar. W międzyczasie ktoś jeszcze wykorzystał mój avatar do oznaczenia mnie w pewnym innym projekcie i postanowiłem, że od tej pory będę korzystał z tego obrazka w charakterze avatara na każdej stronie fandomowej. ;Jak zaczęła się Twoja przygoda na Wikii? Dlaczego dalej na niej jesteś? Wikię odkryłem już kilka lat temu, a była to bodajże Wowwiki. Oczywiście moja rola ograniczała się w zasadzie jedynie do czytania, zwłaszcza że akurat tam edytowanie anonimowe było niemożliwe. Przypadkiem też odkryłem kiedyś Nonsensopedię, ale też nie włożyłem żadnego wkładu. Pierwsze moje edycje były chyba w artykule Thralla na polskiej Wowwiki, gdzie przetłumaczyłem kawałek tekstu (teraz nie mogę jej znaleźć w historii, pewnie z powodu migracji). Po raz pierwszy zarejestrowałem się na, tak, zgadliście, MLP wiki… angielskiej – bo prawdę mówiąc, to na angielskich wikiach zazwyczaj jest najwięcej informacji. Sam już nie wiem, dlaczego się zarejestrowałem. Po prostu edytowałem anonimowo, aż w końcu się zarejestrowałem, i tyle. Dlaczego wciąż jestem? Chyba przede wszystkim dla społeczności. Można w pojedynkę stworzyć dużą wiki (DemonRipper coś o tym wie), ale gdy nie mam poczucia, że ludzie chcą to czytać, to motywacja by uciekła. ;Jakie wady widzisz w polskiej społeczności? Co Twoim zdaniem należy poprawić? Społeczność to tylko ludzie, a każdy człowiek ma jakieś wady. Na szczęście nie przychodzi mi na myśl nic szczególnie wybijającego się, no może poza odgórnym traktowaniem anonimowych użytkowników, ale nie jestem w stanie określić, czy to z powodu poczucia wyższości, czy też po prostu z ich stereotypowego poziomu inteligencji. Co niektórzy jednak wyraźnie ten stereotyp potwierdzają. ;Dlaczego Wikia, a nie inna farma wiki, taka jak ShoutWiki? Raczej z przypadku, mocno wspieranym faktem, że Wikia jest po prostu popularna, a to przyciąga jeszcze więcej użytkowników. Do czasu, gdy dowiedziałem się w ogóle o innych farmach wiki, już byłem dobrze zadomowiony na Wikii. ;Co lubisz w Wikii, a co Cię drażni i odpycha? Lubię dużą swobodę wyboru tematu. Po prostu tworzysz wiki i ją rozbudowujesz, a jak ci się nie uda, to nic się nie stało, bo nikt nie będzie cię posądzał o zaśmiecanie serwerów. Nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć coś, co mi szczególnie przeszkadza, z ewentualnymi wadami nauczyłem się żyć. ;Co myślisz o krokach, które podejmowane są w rozwoju Wikii? To miło, że Wikia chce przyciągać nowych łatwiejszym interfejsem, ale podstawy edytora źródłowego ogarnąłbym, jakby to powiedział mój śp. nauczyciel informatyki z liceum, średniorozgarnięty szympans. Być może Wikii uda się stworzyć edytor, który z powodzeniem będzie mógł w większości zastosowań konkurować z tym tradycyjnym, ale w ten sposób zmienia „krzywą nauki” – edytowanie jest łatwiejsze, ale przejście od edytowania do tworzenia szablonów trudniejsze. W ostatnim czasie spodobała mi się zapowiedź wprowadzenia Lua, na co czekam w tej chwili z niecierpliwością. ;Jakie zmiany zaproponowałabyś w Wikii? Chciałbym, aby była większa swoboda w tworzeniu nawigacji w Oasisie. Także maksymalną wagę tła można by było nieco zwiększyć. Wyświetlanie reklamy w podglądzie strony głównej (albo przynajmniej jej atrapy) też nie byłoby złe. ;Co polecisz osobom, które dopiero co kliknęły przycisk Załóż nowe konto Jeśli myślicie o edytowaniu na poważnie, wyłączcie edytor wizualny. Może na początku będzie trudniej, ale zwróci się wam to później (chociażby w krótszym czasie spędzonym na ładowanie). Przeczytajcie też uważnie regulamin, a jeśli jego rozmiar jest mało zachęcający (przyznaję z ręką na sercu, że na mojej głównej wiki regulamin jest nieco przydługi), przynajmniej te rozdziały, które was dotyczą w pierwszej kolejności – pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, zwłaszcza jeśli trafisz na wiki, gdzie administracja to mało cierpliwe i mało wyrozumiałe osobniki. ;Widziałem, że często doradzasz innym użytkownikom w technicznych sprawach? Jak to się stało, że zainteresowałeś się technicznymi sprawami? Każdy stara się znaleźć jakąś niszę, umiejętności artystycznych mi brak, więc zająłem się stroną techniczną. Muszę przyznać, że wiki mocno mnie zmotywowała. Na studiach poznałem podstawy CSS-a, ale dużo nauczyłem się sam, a to podglądając rozwiązania innych, a to czytając w3 lub wiki Mediawiki (bardzo się w tym przydaje znajomość angielskiego). Wciąż jest jeszcze co nieco do nauczenia się, ale to, co już umiem, wystarcza do rozwiązania większości moich problemów… i niektórych cudzych. ;Które z rozszerzeń przypadło Ci najbardziej do gustu, a którego nie lubisz? FileUsageAuto-update – świetne narzędzie do zmian nazw źle nazwanych plików. Musiałem wprowadzić kilka poprawek w swojej wersji, aby działało na polskich wiki, ale opłaciło się. Nienawidzę, jak ludzie wstawiają odtwarzacze z autoplayem na swoje profile. Czasem otwieram kilkanaście stron naraz i nie chcę, aby znienacka atakowała mnie muzyka, której nie zamawiałem. ;Korzystasz z Oasisa czy Monobooka? Z Oasisa. Ta skórka była już na wiki odkąd się zarejestrowałem i naprawdę dobrze mi się na niej pracuje. Główną wadą Monobooka jest to, że na wielu wiki wygląda… no nie wygląda niestety. Oasis wygląda prawie zawsze przynajmniej przyzwoicie, nawet jeśli jest używany jeden z motywów domyślnych. ;Jakiego systemu operacyjnego używasz? Windows. To właśnie pod ten system jest tworzonych najwięcej programów. ;Masz jakieś plany wakacyjne? Odpowiem normalnie, bo mojego śpiewu nie usłyszycie – nic ciekawego. ;Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? Chciałbym pozdrowić Skradacza, który dużo mnie nauczył. O, i może jeszcze Ozanka, który strasznie mnie rozbawił, zmieniając sobie nick na Ozuzanna, nie mając pojęcia, że to dość… kobieco brzmiąca nazwa. ---- I tak oto dobiegł końca wywiad z Vengirem. Dziękuję mu za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad Wam się spodobał – pamiętajcie, że w komentarzach możecie napisać opinię o Wikianinie od kuchni. Jeżeli chcesz, by w przyszłym wywiadzie zadano jakieś pytanie, albo chciałbyś jeszcze o coś zapytać Vengira, komentarze są najlepszym rozwiązaniem, by to zrobić. Masz jakąś ciekawą osobę do zgłoszenia? Czekamy na Twoją nominację tutaj! Pozdrawiam, — Pio387 Dyskusja Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach